Let's Play A Game
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Sara and Catherine Play A Game In Bed...Smutty OneShot


…/…/…/…/…/…

…/…/…/…/…/…

_**Let's Play A Game…**_

_Summary: CS Catherine and Sara play a game in bed. Smutty OneShot._

_Disclaimer: As always, ownership of CSI belongs to some lucky person who is not me. Though with the direction the show has gone since Jorja left I don't think I'd take now if it was shoved in my face._

_A/N: I haven't done anything remotely smutty lately. But I've been up for 24 hours straight, and I'm feeling brave (or crazy), So here's at it. Oh, and the girls miss some letter's purposely (purposely because of me I mean) even if it seems completely obvious what the word could be._

…/…/…/…/…/…

Sara and Catherine were curled up in Sara's bed, relaxing after pulling the longest double of their lives; both _incredibly _happy at the rarity that they both had the night off together.

They lay in the dim light, the almost completely set sun seeping through the cracks in Sara's blinds. Sleep didn't come easy for either of them due to the fact that this was normally the time when they would be heading into work, so their eternal clocks had a little something to say when either woman tried to drift off.

Catherine, who had her head resting on Sara's chest; was tracing small patterns on her girlfriend's stomach from under her tank top, while Sara had her arms wrapped around the blonde, reveling in the sensation said fingers were creating.

Suddenly Catherine got an idea. She beamed and left her place at Sara's side and quickly swung her leg over the other woman's body and sat up, effectively straddling her waist.

Sara, who had been calmly resting with her eyes closed only a minute before was not fully prepared for Catherine's sudden shift in position and gasped when she opened her eyes and found her oh-so-sexy girlfriend smiling crookedly down at her.

She shot the other woman her most innocent smile and placed her hands on either side of Catherine's trim waist which at the moment, was covered by one of her favorite old rock band tees, which was a bit longer on her than it had been on Sara.

"What's up babe?"

Catherine was still smiling as she ran her nails up and down Sara's arm ever-so-slightly. It always harbored the same reaction from the brunette; she got goose bumps and shivered. Sara's grip tightened around her waist in response.

"I wanna play a game," She said simply, almost innocently.

Sara chuckled. "Oh yeah? What kind of game?" She had to admit, she was a little bit intrigued. Catherine had a _very _creative mind which she had quickly learnt after being with her for over 6 months.

"Hmm," Catherine looked up at the ceiling and tapped her chin with one finger, pretending to think but Sara knew damn well the other woman already had her mind made up or else she never would've even suggested it.

"Hurry up Cath or your going to have to play by yourself." Sara teased and arched her boxer-clad hips off the bed to press into Catherine's, who in turn closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Alright, alright, damn you Sidle!" Her blue eyes bore into Sara's brown ones possessively. "I want to play the alphabet game."

The younger woman couldn't hide the amused chuckle that escaped her lips. "Seriously? Cat, if you wanted to play that you coulda waited til Lindsey got home tomorrow."

"Nope," Catherine shook her head slowly as her blonde hair, still messy from lying down, fell over her shoulders. "This is the dirty version Sidle. I doubt you've ever played it, but it's loads more fun than the original version."

'_Dirty version, huh?'_ "How's that?" She questioned, genuinely interested now.

Catherine bit her lower lip giddily and continued. "Simple. We go through the alphabet and say a dirty word that goes with the appropriate letter…"

"Is that it?" She asked half-heartedly. That didn't seem too complicated. Hell she could already think of a dozen off the top of her head.

"No Sidle, that's not it. The catch is, if you can't think of dirty word, you lose a piece of clothing, same goes for me," Catherine took a second to survey what they were both wearing before continuing. "And I'd say we're both pretty evenly matched on the wardrobe aspect."

"Ok," Sara tried to hold back her excitement. She had this game in the bag; after all, she was more than positive she knew more words than Catherine. She _was_ a bookworm. "So what happens when I win?"

"_If _sweetie, _if _you win." Catherine quickly corrected. "…You get a completely naked me for one, and then what you decide to do after that is _completely _up to you. BUT if you lose the clothes go back on and you have to deal with it until tomorrow morning." She leaned down and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, running her tongue over her bottom lip seductively before pulling back slightly. "So you game?" She whispered before sitting up again.

Sara answered without hesitation; her libido settling any quarrel her mind may have had . "Hell ya!"

…/…/…/…/…/…/…

"Ok Sar, You're first; A:"

Oh this was a no-brainer. "Ass," Sara smirked suggestively as she her hands snaked around from their resting place on Catherine's waist to cup her ass.

"Ah-ah," The older woman reached around, took both her hands in hers, and placed them above her head. "No touching," She added sternly. Sara pouted.

Sara loved it when Catherine was bossy, so she decided to comply…for now. When she removed her grip the brunette obediently rested both her hands behind her head.

"Fine, B Cath, I already thought of a word, but it's your turn." Sara quipped jokingly.

"Ha ha," Catherine thought for a second, her hands resting on her legs, so not to break her own rule. "…Bondage."

'_Nice,'_ Sara smirked. "…C…Catherine."

The strawberry-blonde eyed her semi-confusedly. "How the hell is my name dirty Sidle?!"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Ya really want me to answer that one, hun? Remember last night? The chocolate sauce? I'm pretty sure I still have some in my belly button."

Catherine giggled in remembrance. "Ok, you slide this time" She continued…Hmm, D, huh? Um …Omigod, I don't know." She uttered in admittance.

"Really? Ok off with something woman!" Sara quickly ordered, although tempted to tell her girlfriend the obvious word that came to mind, she decided against it.

"Fine," Catherine huffed. Sara was more than positive that she would have removed her t-shirt, but instead she reached under her shirt to her back and quickly removed her black bra, maneuvering it out of one of her sleeves. She dangled it in front of Sara for a moment before tossing it aside.

'_Touché,' _Sara thoughtdisappointedly. "Alright, E is for Ecstasy."

"Good one babe," Catherine complimented. "F…Fuck."

Sara rolled her eyes at the childishness of her answer. Saying 'the F word' was always a big no-no as a child so you felt somewhat proud when you said it. "Glad ya thought of somethin for that one, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at her lover's sarcasm. "Shut up and go," Catherine spat light-heartedly.

"G Spot,"

"…Hickey, and so I can help you along your path to winning that you are so sure you're going to reach I will help you with 'I'. Ice. And yes, it's a dirty word when used in the right context, don't argue, you know what I'm talking about."

' _No fair Catherine, All you did was stop yourself from not being able to answer 'J' by taking two turns…Sneaky.'_

Sara hesitated. "J is for…uh…Juice?"

Catherine crinkled her nose. "Ew, Sara, juice is _not _a typically dirty word. It just sounds wrong."

"Fine," Sara agreed and sat up, removing her bra as opposed to her tank top like Catherine had silently hoped. She got comfortable in her earlier position, smirking up at Catherine. "Your fault for goin twice hun you're turn now, K."

"Kinky," She smiled proudly, sticking her tongue out at her.

Sara laughed at how well Catherine's action fit in with her word. "L, Lick,"

Catherine hesitated momentarily. She knew the next word she was going to say; she just didn't want to say it. "Uh…Masturbate." She muttered sheepishly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

The brunette chuckled in disbelief. "How on earth does the word 'masturbate' embarrass you when you managed to say 'fuck' without so much as a reaction?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I dunno that's just always been one of those words for me."

They both laughed before Sara continued.

"N…Naked."

Catherine replied instantly. "…O, Orgasm."

"P…Panties,"

"Q…is for…_Dammit_!" Catherine cursed and Sara shot her famous gap-toothed grin up at her in triumph.

"Sorry baby, but not only is 'dammit' not dirty, it begins with the letter 'D'. Remember your Sesame Street 'Letter of The Day' now." She winked at her.

"Don't get so cocky Sidle, you'll slip up again."

"Don't be so sure," Sara watched as Catherine climbed off the bed and slipped her panties down her legs, making sure she had her girlfriend's full attention she stepped out of them before crawling back up onto the bed again and resuming her place on Sara's hips.

Sara closed her eyes and held back a moan at the knowledge that there was nothing between them now other than her boxers, well that and their shirts but she hardly cared at the moment.

Catherine took the opportunity to rock her hips into Sara's a few times, showing her how turned on she was before innocently explaining: "Just trying to get comfortable, your turn."

Sara gulped, trying to regain her composure she took a couple of calming breathes before speaking. "R, Rake, as in when you rake your fingernails down my back."

Catherine considered not accepting that answer but she could tell Sara was really falling apart now. Hell, she was doing her best to continue the game, so she just nodded and answered in a lower voice than she expected: "Strip," She almost said 'sex' but this sounded much more appropriate for her.

Sara willed herself not to close her eyes in frustration. This game was starting to get to her libido in a very bad way. "T…Touch."

"Undress…" _'Almost finished.'_ She tried to make herself be patient; it was working, but barely.

Sara's brow furrowed in thought before she growled in annoyance. She couldn't think of a single word for 'V'. Her mind was just too foggy at the moment, so her shirt quickly went the way of her bra. She figured that if the had taken off her boxers that would be the end of the game, and knowing Catherine, quitting before you've finished something with her usually meant consequences.

Catherine bit back on a guttural moan then threatened to slip past her lips at the sight of a topless Sara Sidle beneath her, she looked at the wall ahead of her to distract her and she dug her nails into her legs. _'4 more letters…4 more letters… 4 more le—' _She remembered it was now her turn again, but she made the mistake of looking down into Sara's eyes; seeing that they had become considerably darker, and all hopes of finishing what little of the game they had left dissipated in that instant.

"Screw this, you win." Catherine muttered quickly as she reached down and grabbed Sara's hands, guiding them under her shirt forcefully to where she needed her.

_Sara laughed inwardly as she sat up and crushed her lips onto those of the older woman. 'Told her I'd win.'_

_**THE END…**_

…_/…/…/…/…/…_

…_Wow, this was meant to simply be a ficlet, but it kinda got out of control. I figured you guys deserved some detail to go along with it since I've been kinda spacey lately. Lol._

_Too much? _

_Not enough?_

_Review and tell me!_

_Nicole_


End file.
